


A Turn of Events

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build, season 5 rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: What if Theo had truly returned to Beacon Hills looking for a pack? What if he's escaped the clutches of the dread doctors and finally has freedom?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started rewatching season 5 and I was doomed from the start. My mind kept asking 'what if Theo was sincere and wanted to join Scott's pack for pure reasons?' and this is the result. I wanted to rewrite the season with a good version of Theo. This first chapter mostly takes place in the second episode of season 5 with some pretty major changes. Between this and episode three, everything will change and new events will unfold. 
> 
> For this, I used a few lines of dialogue from the show but the rest of it will change as the story progresses. I will still reference some key scenes from the season but this is a rewrite so a lot of things will change. Be warned. :)

It’s been nearly ten years since Theo last stepped foot in Beacon Hills. He left town three months after the death of his older sister, his heart racing in the backseat of the car as he turned to watch the city limits sign fade into the distance. For a brief moment, he’d believed that he was going to escape. In the hours that followed, he’d breathed a little more easily. They were almost to his new home when it happened. His parents never saw what hit them but Theo knew. From the moment the clicking registered in his ears, he’d known his parents were doomed.

The dread doctors had taken him from the wreckage and to their lair, locking him away until he’d agreed to be compliant. For almost a decade, they had groomed him into what they felt was the perfect killing machine. He’d been too small to fight back for the longest time and by the time he had grown, he was terrified to leave the only home he could remember. It wasn’t until Scott McCall’s name reached his ears that he began to hope for more, biding his time until he could escape. 

He should have known they were tracking him down.

Theo meets Scott again in the middle of a tunnel, the rain pouring down outside around them. Scott is surrounded by his pack, all eyes on him as he explains who he is and tells Scott that he just wants to join him. Maybe a true alpha can protect him from the horrors of his past. At the time, he doesn’t know that the dread doctors have made it to Beacon Hills. If he had known they were coming, he would have warned Scott sooner. For the time being, he chooses not to tell Scott about the dread doctors. He knows that conversation will come but first he needs time to process everything. He just wants to catch his breath and enjoy the small taste of freedom, the clean air that doesn’t smell like chemicals and death. He wants to live.

He’s not surprised when Stiles and Scott drag him into the locker room the next day. He can practically taste the distrust that’s rolling off of the human in waves and Scott’s own wariness. “Look,” he sighs and leans back against the lockers. “I don’t know what you want me to say.” He can’t tell them what he is, not yet. He wants to not be able to think about the dread doctors for five minutes. “I promise I’ll tell you everything but I can’t. Just give me a couple of days, please.” 

“Why? So you can formulate your little werewolf plot and try to kill us all?” Stiles crosses his arms over his chest and Theo rolls his eyes.

“No. Because I need time.” He refuses to say more and Scott’s gaze softens slightly. Theo knows he can smell the fear that’s clinging to him but at least he doesn’t comment. “Scott. I swear on my life and Tara’s grave that I’ll tell you the truth. I just need some time to sort my head out. I wouldn’t ask for time if it wasn’t important.”

“It’s not about the time, Theo. It’s about you not answering a simple question. Since when are you a werewolf?” Stiles narrows his eyes and Theo takes a deep breath.

“Two days, Scott. Please.”

“All right. But in two days, I need to know everything.” Theo knows he’s talking about whatever has Theo so afraid. He can only nod in agreement, breathing just a little bit easier. Stiles may not trust him and that’s okay. Theo isn’t really sure he can trust himself.

-

That same night, Theo goes back to the place where it all started. He borrows the car of the couple that’s kind enough to let him stay in their house (old friends of his parents, he’d called them and asked for help getting back into school and they’d offered him a place to stay upon hearing that his parents were dead) and drives down to the preserve. He’s only been here twice but the path is still familiar, fresh in his mind.He parks and collects the flowers he has in the trunk, heading slowly into the darkness. 

“Tara.” Her name is a soft sigh as he steps onto the bridge, leaning on the railing. He knows he isn’t alone, he can hear rustling in the trees southwest of him. Stiles. He can hear him speak to another person, a young male judging by his voice. The mention of his soap makes him smile slightly. It’s not enough to chase his demons away but for a moment it distracts him from the grief. There are a million things he wants to say to his sister but he can’t, not when he knows someone else is listening. He slowly drops the flowers into the water, feeling peace of mind. He can hear Stiles scrambling to leave and he takes a breath, starting to follow. He knows he can cut them off if he moves fast enough.

He’s barely three yards away when he catches sight of the first hole. It causes his heart to constrict in his chest  as he remembers being eight years old, clawing himself out of the ground. They’ve found him. They’ve returned to Beacon Hills and they’re leaving a message for him. He breaks into a sprint, leaping up into a tree just ahead of Stiles and the other boy. He jumps down to catch them off guard, a mistake if the warning growl the younger boy emits is anything to go by. “Stiles-” he hesitates, his gaze searching the two boys. “What are you doing? Why do I get the feeling this kid is tougher than he looks?” He plasters on a smile, trying not to act suspicious even as his heart races. He needs to get them out of the woods. If he tries to warn them, Stiles will demand answers that he isn’t ready to give. He has to play this cool.

“Only when we let him off his leash,” Stiles quips back. 

“I don’t blame you for being suspicious.” Theo tells him, sighing softly. “But why?”

“Because of these,” Stiles thrusts two papers into his hand and his heart plummets as he looks down at them. He should have known better. The dread doctors had taught him a lot of things but he’d never quite mastered forgery. It was just another way that he was a failure to them.

“Stiles…” he swallows and looks up at the human. “I can explain. Scott said I had two days. Just give me time, please.” He doesn’t want to beg but he’s desperate to end the conversation. He doesn’t want to remember, not right now. Not when he needs to figure out a strategy to hunt down the dread doctors and stop them from killing more people. He can only do that with Scott’s help but that takes trust and he doesn’t have time to get it from him. Especially not with Stiles breathing down his neck. 

“They’re different,” Stiles frowns at him. “You’re up to something. I know you are.”

“I’m here for a pack. I wasn’t lying.” Theo frowns, catching the attention of the younger male. “I want a friend like you, Stiles. Someone willing to risk it all to follow someone into the woods to protect his friends. You all have someone like that.” There’s a longing he can’t be bothered to hide as he looks between the pair. 

“I don’t trust you-”

“I’m not asking for you to trust me right this second. I’m asking for you to give me time to figure things out because right now, I don’t know which way is up. You and your friend can follow me home and stalk me some more if you want but I’m not ready to talk. There’s a lot to tell you and I don’t know how.” Theo sighs and shoves his hands into his pockets.

“Liam.” The younger boy speaks up, gaze flicking nervously from Stiles to Theo. “My name’s Liam.”

“I’m Theo.” He smiles slightly and is surprised by the smile he gets in response. 

“We’ll leave you alone. I’ll make sure Stiles gets home.” Liam says, giving the older boy a stern look. “I’m sorry we bothered you visiting your sister.”

“It’s okay. I just...I needed to come here. Get him home safely, okay?” Theo won’t be able to forgive himself if Stiles gets hurt because of what he’s brought back to Beacon Hills. A lot of people will die if he can’t figure out how to stop them. How to explain everything to Scott. He watches them leave, pretending to go off in the direction of his car before he circles back around. He follows them from the woods to where Stiles’ Jeep is and waits, cursing their luck when it refuses to start.

When Scott arrives, he’s relieved. He knows Scott can protect them. He starts to walk away when Liam’s voice reaches his ears, a soft whine. “Can’t you fix this thing any faster? I need to get to Mason at school.” Theo shakes his head and walks back to his car, stripping down his clothes and laying them in the backseat. He won’t be able to drive out of the preserve fast enough to reach the school, running is the next best thing. Burying his keys in the dirt behind one of the wheels, he shifts and takes off for the high school.

He gets there just as Liam joins his friend outside -  _ Mason _ , his mind supplies - and the scent of chemicals and death is nearly overwhelming. They’ve been here. Perhaps not recently, but they’ve visited the school. It’s enough to send his mind into a frenzy and he needs to warn Liam, get him to safety. He takes a step forward and Mason is pointing at him suddenly, warning the beta. Theo realizes the human has no idea about his best friend and that needs to change. Mason can’t be protected from all of this if he doesn’t know the truth. So he bares his teeth and gives chase, silently begging Liam to shift. 

The roar that follows at the end of the hall is enough to stun him and make Mason freeze on the stairs. He steps back, satisfied that Liam seems to be able to protect himself, and turns to head back to the parking lot. He waits until he hears Mason and Liam get in Mason’s car before he starts running again, heading back to the bridge where he lost his sister. Their scent is stronger now and Theo snarls, crossing midway onto the bridge before shifting back. 

“I know you’re here. I’m not coming back with you, not this time. I’m going to stop you.” He promises the empty forest. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school isn’t much easier. Theo barely slept, too worked up over what’s starting to happen all over again. He’d wanted peace. He’d thought maybe he could hide, that somehow Scott’s presence alone would deter them. He should have known they would follow him to the place where it all began. He’d suspected it when fighting with Scott under the bridge just before school started, but he didn’t want to believe it. He’d only been back for four days, how had they already managed to find him and make a new chimera?

He makes it through the day with no major incidents, only a few warning looks from Stiles and concern from Scott. During his free period, he carefully evades the pair and ends up sitting out of the soccer field in the bleachers. Mason and Liam are hiding underneath, talking in low murmurs as the werewolf spends time answering his friend’s questions. The sound of his voice relaxes Theo and he drapes himself over the seat, letting his eyes fall shut. He knows Liam is fully aware that he’s resting up above them. He’d been there first. Mason had been the one to point out they weren’t alone and Theo had looked down, reaching for his bag when Liam had said it was fine to stay. Now he’s basking in the warmth of the sun, clinging to the little bit of peace that he can before his world comes crumbling back down on him.

When the final bell rings, Theo is all too eager to make his escape. He doesn’t go home, not yet. He has a feeling that Stiles will be there waiting for him, warning him that no one trusts him. Theo tightens his grip on his book bag and starts for downtown, knowing he can hide away in a coffee shop under the pretense of doing homework. He doubts that Scott’s pack will be able to find him there. He knows they can track his scent, but they’ve got more important things to worry themselves with for the time being. Specifically, they’re hunting down answers about the guy that attacked Scott just the other night. Theo wishes he had the right answers, but he feels almost as lost as everyone else. 

He steps into the cool air of the coffee shop and makes his way to the counter, taking a quick glance around the room. It’s completely dead, save for one dark-haired boy sitting in the corner with his laptop. There’s a book beside of him, open and turned over while the boy holds a coffee cup instead. He glances up at Theo for a moment and then back at his screen, paying him no attention as he steps up to the counter. A baby-faced barista pops up in front of him, beaming innocently. “Hi! Welcome to The Grind, my name is Corey. How can I help you?”

“Are you always so chipper?” Theo raises an eyebrow and the boy flushes. He can hear the uptick of the heartbeat of the other patron. “Sorry. It’s been a long day.” He scratches the back of his neck, flicking his gaze to the menu. “What do you recommend?”

“Oh, I’m not the person you want to ask.” Corey admits with a nervous laugh. “Between you and me, I’m more of a green tea kind of guy.”

“I think that’s a pretty terrible way to make a sales pitch. How does this place survive with you behind the counter?” Theo asks, grinning slightly as Corey’s blush darkens. “You’re adorable.”

“I am mortified right now, stop looking at me.” Corey whines softly. The boy across the room chuckles and Theo turns, lifting an eyebrow as he leans on the counter and slides his empty mug over to Corey. 

“He can barely keep this place running without my help.” He says, eyeing Theo. “I think you’d like a frozen chocolate.”

“No caffeine in that,” Theo points out. 

“Doubt you need it. You look pretty tired. Try the frozen chocolate. Josh, by the way.” He smile slightly. 

“Frozen chocolate it is.” Theo says, nodding his consent to Corey. “You always try and read people like that?” He asks, shifting over to have a seat at the bar. Josh does the same and they both watch Corey start to work. 

“Only when they’re cute.” Josh turns, winking at him. Theo’s taken aback and he tenses, carefully scenting the air. There’s nothing really there, no chemosignals that he’s missed. Just a friendly smile that’s starting to falter. “Sorry,” Josh says. 

“Don’t be,” Theo assures quickly. “Being social isn’t really my forte. I can’t remember the last time I was hit on.” It’s a lie. He remembers vividly the girl with strawberry red hair sucking on a straw as he’d ordered a cherry cola slush from the restaurant. Her screams still echo in his head and he suppresses a shudder. Her death was what pushed him to leaving the Dread Doctors. He couldn’t live watching another teenager die because they’d tried getting close to him. Targeted because they were considered a risk. 

“I don’t believe that for a second. Pretty boys like you get all of the attention.” Josh snorts softly, his grin stretching. Corey turns back to them and slides the drink over the counter, beaming at Theo. 

“I hope you like it!” He says. Theo smiles and takes a sip, trying not to make a face from the influx of cold on his tongue. It’s simple and delicious, exactly the pick-me-up he needed after the day he’s had.

“Not bad,” he says as he takes another sip. He enjoys the way that Corey’s face seems to light up in response, making him shine just a little brighter. The boy is pure energy and sunshine, but Theo can tell there’s more to him than that. His eyes are haunted at the corners, his smile a little hesitant before it can fully bloom. Someone’s hurt him and it makes his insides turn. 

“I get the feeling that’s the best we’re going to get from him, Corey.” Josh grins and waggles his eyebrows at his friend. “So you’re new this year, right?” He asks, shifting the focus back to the other boy. “Senior, yeah? Like me?”

“I am. New to the school, but not new to town. I lived here back when I was a kid.” Theo says, his throat going tight for a moment as memories of Tara flash through his mind. “Just trying to reconnect with old friends right now.”

“It’s not easy.” Josh murmurs softly. “Well, hang out here some more and maybe Corey and I will let you join our cool kid squad.” Theo snorts out a laugh, unable to suppress it. He’s pretty sure he used to be better at things like this. Now that he’s on edge and worrying about the Dread Doctors having found him, he’s started to lose grasp on the mask he’s worn for close to a decade. It’s a terrifying feeling. By their standards, he’s a failure that needs to be terminated. His clock is ticking and he knows it.

“I like the sound of that. Maybe I’ll work my way through the menu one day at a time,” Theo muses aloud. He’s heard stories of people who do that kind of thing for fun. It’s not really his forte, but he supposes he can give it a shot. He’s pretty sure Scott and the others won’t want anything to do with him when they find out the truth. 

“I highly recommend it. Josh has done it twice.” Corey tells him with a grin. “I’m not sure he ever sleeps because of all the caffeine, but you know. His life.”

“It’s not like I have anything better to do with my time since I’m always chauffeuring your ass back and forth.” Josh snorts and flicks a wadded up napkin across the counter at his friend. “Besides, caffeine doesn’t have the same effect on me as it does you.” He shifts on his forearm to look at Theo, inclining his head at Corey. “If he drinks caffeine in any capacity, he can’t sleep for three days and he gets really paranoid. It’s a hassle because it usually ends with him calling me about the monsters under the bed that are spying on him and selling his secrets to the teddy bear army.”

“I got high one time and he refuses to let me live it down!” Corey whines, flushing. “How was I supposed to know the brownies were special?!”

“The brownies are always special,” Theo says, lips stretching into a smile that’s starting to hurt his face. Josh laughs and claps him on the shoulder, nodding his approval. 

“Yeah. You’re definitely going to fit in with us.” He assures. Something in Theo loosens at that and he nods, letting his shoulders relax. He can do this. For one afternoon, he can be a normal teenager. 

The next couple of hours flew by, customers coming and going as the workday came to an end for most adults. Theo helped Corey with his homework during a couple of small breaks and watched funny videos with Josh, enjoying getting to know the pair. As Corey closes up shop, Theo’s attention gets pulled by a prison transport van that’s heading downtown. Just as it reaches the tunnel, he sees it start to swerve and dread fills him. He can feel their static presence nearby, his skin prickling as they lie in wait. “Hey. You okay?” Josh asks, lightly elbowing him and grabbing his attention. 

“Fine. You guys go home. I’m gonna explore downtown a little more and catch a bus back.” Theo manages to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth. “Lunch tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah. See you then.” Corey beams at him. Theo nods and watches the pair head off to Josh’s car, turning in his heel. He sprints for the tunnel and takes the high ground, shoes slapping against the pavement as he hears the crunch of metal. He stops just above the tunnel entrance and pauses, leaning against a pillar as he watches a girl with a tail crawl from the top of the van. A chill runs down his spine. 


	3. Chapter 3

Theo listens to the broken pleas of a teenager and peers down, watching as someone close to his age comes stumbling out of the tunnel. He screams for help as he continues to blindly run, ducking down an alley. Theo can hear his heart beating at what feels like an impossible speed, but he knows what fear can do to a person. As tempted as he is to follow him, he’s torn between helping the teen and finding out what’s going on with the lizard girl that’s attacked the van. In the end, he does neither.

The whir and click of gears freezes him in place, his own heart racing as he presses himself tight against the pillar. They’ve found him. He’d thought perhaps he would have a couple more days, but it’s too late. The doctors are on the horizon and his teeth grit, his head buzzing. The sound of gunfire from the accident ricochets around in his skull and he whines, sinking down as he listens to a man’s horrified screams as he’s mauled. He clamps both hands over his ears, trying to mute the clicks and whirs that he can still hear despite the chaos from the tunnel. The boy from before lets out a terrified cry, a mangled plea for help as a drill begins to whir. Theo can’t save him. He can’t even save himself.

It’s over within seconds, yet it feels as though hours have passed. He can’t move. Theo doesn’t know what to do, but staying in place seems like his best current option. Miraculously, the Dread Doctors hadn’t noticed him. Or perhaps they knew exactly where he was hiding and the teenage boy had been a warning. A promise of what was to come for him. The idea makes his stomach churn and he turns his head, spewing bits of chocolate liquid across the asphalt. He retches until his throat burns and there’s nothing left but stomach acid clawing at his esophagus. By the time he’s done, he’s shaking all over and doesn’t have the strength to get back up.

The minutes tick by. Theo can hear a car approaching the tunnel, followed by the gasps of a couple of girls and someone saying to call 9-1-1. He recognises the voice, but his head is far too fuzzy to place it at the moment. It’s not until he hears sirens in the distance that he finally gets up, stumbling ahead a few pillars to see what he can find out. Two mortally wounded officers, a missing delinquent named Donovan, and a dead lawyer. When he hears Scott and Stiles arrive, he concentrates on suppressing his scent while Scott is sent off to find the missing teenager. The sheriff thinks he’s the one responsible. Theo wants to laugh. Whatever the kid had been capable of, it’s nothing compared to what his new masters have in store.

“Tracy Stewart.” One of the girls speaks after Scott checks in over a radio and Theo’s stomach twists. If she’s the one who did this, then she’s the newest pet of the doctors. He needs to find her first before Scott and his pack get in too deep. Theo can’t let them die because they don’t know what they’re up against. He knows he needs to tell them the truth, but it will have to wait. Right now, he’s got an experiment to hunt down.

-

It’s approaching dawn when Theo forces himself to call it quits. He’d hunted most of the night for the girl, but she’s too fast and too unpredictable. He’d almost caught up with her at the hospital, but she’s through the window and long gone by the time he breaks into the psychiatrist’s office. The stench of blood and internal organs makes Theo gag and he stumbles back from the room, the door rattling shut behind him. When he finally makes it outside and gulps down clean air again, Tracy’s trail has gone cold and he has no idea where she is now.

He wants to keep searching, but he’s got an appearance to keep up. If he misses a day of school within the first week, Stiles will use that against him as proof that he can’t be trusted. So he grabs his bag and heads off to school, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. Scott’s beta is waiting in the parking lot, shifting anxiously as the rest of the pack begins to fill in around a parked bus. Theo hesitates, almost taking a step toward them, and an arm appears around his shoulders. “Man, you don’t look so good.” Josh says, causing him to jump. “Shit, my bad.”

“Just didn’t sleep well.” Theo says, turning toward him. “Where’s Corey?”

“Running late, I suppose. Or he’s taking a mental health day.” Josh says, not sounding too concerned. That doesn’t stop Theo’s heartbeat from accelerating.

“You should check in on him.” Theo says, pulling away from under his arm. “Tell him I’m worried about him.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve got a crush on Corey!” Josh beams, his eyes lighting up. “Dude! Sorry to tell you, but you’ve got some serious competition. He’s got eyes for the sophomore over there.” Josh jerks his head back toward Scott and his pack.

“Liam?” Theo asks. 

“Nah, his best friend. Mason, I think that’s his name.” Josh corrects.

“I don’t have a crush on Corey,” Theo adds belatedly when his mind finally catches up to him. Josh levels him an unimpressed look and he shakes his head. “Seriously. You two are just growing on me. And I’ve heard some crazy shit has gone on in this town over the years.” Josh doesn’t buy the lie for a second, but at least he doesn’t press Theo on it.

“Whatever you say. You joining us for lunch today?” Josh asks, switching gears with ease. “I’ve got a million questions I’m dying to ask. And I’ve got caffeine if you need it,” he adds. Theo pretends to consider it for a moment. Caffeine doesn’t have the same effect on him as it would a normal human. His body burns through it before the effects can take hold. What he really needs is a twenty minute nap during his study period, but that seems unlikely.

“Sounds good. I’ll pass on the caffeine, but I appreciate the offer.” Theo says, scrubbing the back of his hand against his eye. “I’ve gotta go do some studying and make sure I don’t fail my classes. I’ll catch you later?”

“Count on it.” Josh says, grinning. He offers a mock salute and strolls away, disappearing into the mass of students with ease. Theo heads for the main building and to his first period, AP Biology. It’s the only class he shares with Scott, Lydia, and Kira. He’s more than a little eager to find a space at the back of the room and hide away under the pretense of going over his notes until class begins. He doesn’t need to be in this class, not really. He knows more than he needs to about biology. The things he knows would horrify everyone. Why bother dissecting a frog when you have experience gutting other human beings?

The bell rings and the students begin to trickle in, followed by their teacher. She collects a set of papers and begins handing them out, handing them their test from the day before. She starts at Theo’s table, her lips pursed unhappily as she slides the paper across the table to him. “I don’t know how you managed this, Mr. Raeken, but I promise that it won’t happen again.” She releases his paper and moves on to the next table, her heels clicking as she goes. Theo stares down at his A with a sigh, shoving the rest under his book. As she compliments Scott at the front of the room, he looks up with interest. As far as he remembers, Scott’s never really been grade-oriented. Something’s changed.

Mrs. Finch asks Scott to lead the class in a review of the reading from the prior night and as she does, Liam slides into the doorway. He ducks behind the corner and waves anxiously at his alpha, looking desperate as he waits for recognition. Scott doesn’t move and Mrs. Finch becomes restless, repeating her instructions. He stalls her and taps his ear, signalling Liam to start talking. Theo tunes in, dropping his gaze to his textbook. “She’s here. She’s in history class right now. Tracy. She’s here.”

“Get everyone out of the room, Liam.” Theo mutters from the side of his mouth. Kira snaps her head around to stare at Theo and he ignores her, watching the door. Liam’s eyes are wide and dart from him to his alpha, his hesitation clear. “Pull the fire alarm and get everyone out.”

“But-“

“Do it, Liam.” Scott says under his breath. He clears his throat and begins reading from the textbook, trying to act normal. Theo relaxes a little, breathing out through his nose. Within seconds, the alarm is going off and Mrs. Finch huffs in annoyance. The class begins to clear out and Theo’s not surprised to find himself cornered by Kira and Lydia.

“You know something,” Lydia frowns. “What’s wrong with Tracy?”

“I don’t know. Not entirely.” Theo admits, shaking his head. He can only speculate. The doctors may have changed her, but it doesn’t explain the random killings and attacks. “She’s not human anymore. Whoever Tracy was, that’s not her.”

“And you know what she is?” Kira asks, sharing a worried look with Lydia.

“No.” Theo says. Lydia’s gaze sharpens and he shakes his head. “I’m telling the truth. I don’t know what she is. But whatever it is, she’s killed at least two people and there could be more on the way. Let Scott handle her.”

“If anything happens to him, it’s on you.” Lydia warns. He nods and follows them from the room, watching as Scott stumbled past with Tracy in his arms. He hangs back as the girls go to Liam, quickly communicating with him. Scott and the rest of the pack have taken Tracy to the animal clinic, whatever that means. As they talk about locating an old alpha, Liam’s scent sours.

“And we know her pack,” he says gloomily.

“Liam, is it that big of a deal?” Kira asks quietly. “This is importan-“

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Liam sighs. “Fine, but I’m not going on my own.”

“I can go with you.” Theo offers, taking a step toward the small group. Lydia zeroes in on him immediately and shakes her head, crossing her arms. “I can help,” he protests gently.

“We don’t know if we can trust you.” Kira says.

“This isn’t about trust. This is about making sure everyone stays alive. I promised Scott I’d give him answers and I’m not going back on that. But for all you know, Tracy isn’t on her own.” Theo barely keeps the growl from his voice. He can’t blame them for being suspicious of him, not even a little. But they’re wasting time arguing. Every second counts. It won’t be long before the doctors come to clean up their little mess.

“I’ll take Mason.” Liam says, flicking his gaze between them. “It’s better than taking no one.”

“Be careful.” Lydia says, nodding her approval. She turns back to Theo, her gaze calculating. “The other’s went to the animal clinic in town. Go find Scott and I swear to god, Theo, you’d better tell him what’s going on.”

“I’m an atheist.” Theo says. The banshee rolls her eyes and he looks at Liam, hesitating. “Be careful. I’m serious, Liam. There could be more where Tracy came from.”

“I’ll be fine.” The beta turns and hurried away, off to find his best friend. Theo shakes his head and goes for the exit, gritting his teeth. He doesn’t know what exactly he’s supposed to do next, but he can’t go straight to the clinic. He needs some time to figure things out, to know just how many other experiments they might be dealing with. He hates not knowing these things.

-

The graves in the preserve tell him everything he needs to know. There are at least five new chimeras walking around and he’s got to tell Scott and the others what’s going on. As much as he wants to avoid the truth, he can’t waste anymore time. The Dread Doctors are here to stay and they’re continuing their original plan. They never needed him after all. The thought makes him sick as he heads for town, locking in on Scott’s scent.

He reaches the clinic just as the sun is beginning to set. It’s quiet inside, the silence weighing heavily on him. He edges along to the back of the building where the door is cracked open, Tracy’s scent still lingering. Malia’s is right on top of it. Frowning, Theo opens the door and walks cautiously into the clinic. Scott, Stiles, and an older man are on the ground.  _ Paralyzed.  _ The revelation makes his stomach flip. Tracy’s a kanima hybrid. A werewolf and a deadly creature combined, the perfect servant for the Dread Doctors if she believes them to be her master. He shakes off the thought and steps into the room, helping Scott to his feet.

“How did you find us?” The alpha asks, leaning heavily against the metal table.

“You work here.” Theo answers. “I heard about Tracy, I’ve been looking for you.” He bends and helps Stiles to his feet next, locking his arms around his waist. He deposits him a little more roughly against the table and goes to the older man next, helping him up.

“We lost her,” Scott tells him.

“And Malia,” Stiles tags on.

“I can help.” He says, stepping back once the older man is braced against the table.

“This is Theo?” He questions, looking at Scott.

“We don’t trust you,” Stiles growls out.

“Scott, please. Let me help. It doesn’t have to mean I’m part of the pack. I’ll tell you everything after we find Tracy. But if we don’t hurry, it’s going to get worse.” Theo pleads, looking to his former friend for understanding. “I promised you answers and I’ll give them. But we need to catch this girl. She’s more dangerous than you know.”

The true alpha doesn’t answer immediately, looking to Stiles for guidance. The human inclines his head in a tilt, leaving the decision for Scott to make. “Deaton?” Scott asks, looking at the other man.

“He has my vote.”

“Scott. I can help you.” Theo says, an edge of desperation in his voice. They’re running out of time.

“Okay.” The alpha finally says. “But we’re talking as soon as we handle her.”

“Deal.”

It takes an hour to make it to the station. Getting Stiles and Scott into the jeep had been more than difficult in their current state. Stiles’ willingness to let Theo drive had only hindered their progress. Deaton had been far more agreeable, gently talking Stiles down and convincing him that Theo was the only one capable of driving. The station is just like the clinic when they arrive, far too quiet. Theo can smell the blood before they’ve even climbed out of the jeep. He lets Scott and Stiles take the lead, focusing on the sounds inside. There’s someone’s laboured breathing and a young woman speaking to the sheriff, encouraging him and asking if he’s okay. They enter the station to find one of the deputies helping Stilinski to his feet against a desk, Stiles skidding to a halt in front of another room. The scent of blood and pain is overwhelming.

Theo pushes past Stiles without thought, pulling his belt off as he approached Lydia and Kira. “Keep the pressure on it, I’ll tell you when to let go.” He says. He eases his belt under Lydia, trying not to jostle her too much as he secures a makeshift tourniquet. “Now!” Kira’s hands disappear and he cinches the belt, gritting his teeth as Lydia gasps in pain.

“Oh god. Lydia!” An older woman stumbles into the room, one that Theo recognizes as the school guidance counselor. He shifts over and she falls to her knees beside him, fingers trembling as she strokes her daughter’s forehead. “My baby,” she whimpers. 

“I’ve got her. Someone needs to call an ambulance.” Theo says softly. As Scott calls for Stiles, he looks up and finds the human frozen in fear, watching them. “Go. I’ve got her, she’s not going anywhere.” He promises. Stiles forces himself to turn away, stumbling toward Scott. “Ms. Martin, I need you to call an ambulance. Please,” he begs softly. Her lip quivers and she nods, pulling a cell phone from her clutch. “How long ago did this happen?” He asks, looking to Kira.

“I-I don’t know. Maybe half an hour?” She says, lowering her gaze to her bloodstained hands. “Lydia said she was dreaming. She didn’t know what she was doing. How could she not know?”

“I don’t know.” Theo murmurs. “You did good, Kira. You kept her alive. Where’s Tracy now? Did you stop her?”

“Basement. Malia went down there after her.” Kira’s voice cracks and she brings her hands up near her mouth, exhaling shakily. “She almost died.”

“But she didn’t. You made sure of that.” Theo lifts his head up, listening to the approach of sirens. “We don’t have a lot of time. Tell everyone to meet up at the hospital. Scott, Stiles, Malia, Liam, get everyone there.” He instructs. She gets to her feet and stumbles from the room, leaving him alone with Ms. Martin. “Your daughter will pull through,” he says softly.

“What the hell happened?” She asks, voice thick with tears. “What was that...that  _ thing?” _

“It’s better if you don’t know.” It’s not a perfect answer, but she accepts it as the truth. Within half an hour, he finds himself driving Malia’s car to the hospital, Kira and Stiles tagging along for the ride. The car is painfully quiet. Theo knows they all want to ask, but it has to wait. He owes the truth to everyone.

The waiting room is far too loud. As Theo and the pack take seats near the nurse’s station, Scott and Liam come rushing in a few moments later. Melissa McCall rounds the corner, addressing Stiles at first. She tells him it could have been worse and then looks at Theo, nodding her approval. “Nice going on that tourniquet. You probably saved her life.” She tells him. His eyes widen and he nods, trying not to squirm as Stiles throws him a look. “All right. She’s about to go into surgery, so it’s going to be a while. Any other supernatural details that I need to know about or do we just stitch her up and hope for the best?”

“It was the tail,” Kira says softly.

“Tracy cut her with the tail, if that makes any difference.” Scott says firmly. His mother nods and hurries off, leaving them feeling restless and anxious.

“It wasn’t just Tracy,” Malia says out of nowhere. “There were the others. The guys in the masks,” she insists. The group shares a look and Theo comes to her defense.

“She’s right. It’s time I give you some answers.”


End file.
